


Intrusive Heart

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, this is a bit projective...didn't have the best day when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: An abstract piece of Gary's depressive emotions that I may or may not have projected a bit on.





	Intrusive Heart

**Gary Goodspeed was used to this feeling.**

That hollow feeling in his chest, his conscious finding it hard to formulate any sort of positive thoughts in his head. The colors and sounds have fallen silent, and thoughts paced around his noggin tightly. Perhaps he’d taken a stake to the heart without feeling an inch of pain in his soul. Finding something sharp on the ship was as hard as it already was. There was the possibility that HUE had informed AVA of Gary’s ‘issues’ already, or maybe every sharp item in the ship had its own separate storage room. Strange, but considering the fact that there is, indeed, a soda parlor inside of the Crimson Light, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if it turned out to be the latter.

What was the issue in question?  _ Himself, of course _ . His very presence left a stain on those around him, red flags bleeding from every corner and the shadows around him mocking him at his every time. Looking at his own shadow, it couldn’t help but give him such a pitiful look--almost sorrowful in nature. It opened its mouth to whisper to him, and he could feel the hands of the halls grab him by the shoulders. It’s corridor was large enough for him to be consumed whole, chewed and digested into nothing but a lump a flesh. He could feel each thought bursting from his head and being consumed by it, each scream piercing it’s lungs like the shattering of glass. And with each scream he could feel his lungs begin to burst at the seams and his mind shattered until it was nothing but silence.

**But how is it possible to stay smiling hearing nothing but white noise?**

**It’s something only those in conflict could do.**

  
  



End file.
